Talk:Kakashi Hatake
New Technique? I was just wondering, one the manga chapter 421 I think, Kakashi uses a new raikiri technique against Pain, which he can throw in the shape of a dog. Can you guys make an article about it? Shikamaru1994 20:56, 17 October 2008 (UTC)Shikamaru1994 That is not a new technique, Kakashi just used the Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu in the shape of a wall to block Pain's path, so he could have a higher possibility to hit Pain. --Rasengan888 Actually I found the link, check it out it is not earth style mud wall.... http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/421/13/ wat is it???? Shikamaru1994Shikamaru1994 21:39, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Now that you mention it, I think you should tell Dantman about this! What a great discovery, but I think it's another form of Lightning Blade. --Rasengan888 Probably, but we should find out more, I'll message Dantman right now!! Quotes Okay, there are WAY too many items in the quote section, most of which aren't even relavent. Can we get some stuff about the book by Jiria back into the article that was removed in this revision. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Nov 4, 2007 @ 20:27 (UTC) Team 8 Can someone please provide a link or something explaining where and when Kakashi was ever the leader of Team Kurenai? As far as I am aware of, Team Kurenai only recieved real interest was in the early Filler Arcs (though Kakashi wasn't there, and that was about as far as I got.) and when they formed the 8-man squad.--TheUltimate3 23:09, 12 November 2007 (UTC) *Here it is --Kurenai Yuhi 19:23, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :Thats the 8-Man Squad. Team Kurenai and Team Yamato/Kakashi (which ever one it was now) combined into one. So technically both Teams are currently inactive.--TheUltimate3 20:06, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::No, that doesn't mean that both Teams are inactive. It just means that both Teams are temporarily joined together. With the absence of Kurenai, Team 8 needed a squad leader so Kakashi was appointed-though it's not sure how long he would keep that position. On the other hand, Team 7 has a squad leader, Yamato, so technically it’s Team Yamato. --Kurenai Yuhi 22:42, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::It is however the 8-Man Squad, with both the teams technically inactive. Currently there is no "Team Kakashi/Yamato and Team Kurenai you two teams blah-blah-blah" unlike the Rescue the Kazekage mission where Team Guy was appointed later to assist Team Kakashi, this squad was formed by Kakashi for a single mission: Take out Uchiha (The name implies they are going after both the Uchiha brothers. Don't matter which one).--TheUltimate3 00:39, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I know why Kurenai isn't leading her team! All her students are on missions as Chunin and Jonin, and she's having a baby! Madara uchiha99 14:03, 3 December 2007 (UTC)Madara uchiha99 The reason why Kakashi became their leader was because Kurenai was having a baby, and Yamato already took the position for team 7.Naruto1994 00:42, 8 July 2008 (UTC)Naruto1994 Kakashi's Mangekyo Does everyone know how Kakashi got the Mangekyo? If not then here is the most likely scenario: :::During the break in the series, Kakashi came to terms with the fact that since Obito's death was his fault, Kakashi might as well have killed Obito himself. Now before I'm flamed, here is my reason. If Kakashi hadn't been so overconfident in his abilities and used the Chidori before he had solved it's "tunnel vision" flaw, then Obito wouldn't have had to save both he and Rin by activating his Sharingan. If he hadn't used all his energy saving them, he probably could have avoided the avalanche trap. Kakashi felt that it was his fault Obito died, and was able to obtain the Mangekyo. Rasengan Master 22:16, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :The only problem with that statement, is that it is completely speculation. He's been alive for years after Obito's death. I'm pretty sure he would have had the Mangekyo Sharinigan years ago.--TheUltimate3 23:41, 11 April 2008 (UTC) No, see if that were true, he probably would have used it before, like against Orochimaru or even Itachi. And on Kakashi's page, it even says he got it sometime after Naruto left and before he came back. Rasengan Master 11:57, 12 April 2008 (UTC) A possible reason is that maybe one unknown Mangekyo user transferred his or her doujutsu to Kakashi, but this is unlikely. Madara uchiha99 (talk), Kanji: うちは マダラ 九十九, Romaji: Uchiha madara kyū-jū-kyū 18:06, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Doesnt Kakashi insinuate to Itachi that he also loses eyesight when using the Mangekyo? May 1 2008 Well still, with how sasuke got the other half of his EMS from the death of someone close to him, apparently it has to have something do with that. It really is one of the only things that has some logical proof behind how kakashi might've gotten it. May 30 2008 I doubt that that is what really happened. I know it would be really cool if the Mangekyo had a mind of its' own, but it doesn't. Even if he had come to terms with the fact that he actually did produce the events that caused Obito's death, you have to also understand that it wasn't his direct involvement that caused his death. He didn't push those rocks over, which is what caused Obito's doom. Here's my speculation: :::Kakashi is so freakin' amazing that the Mangekyo chose him. (*gasp* Maybe it does have a mind of its' own!? o.O) ::::Actually think of how Sasuke got his Mangekyo. Itachi died from his disease not from Sasuke killing him. Yet Sasuke soon reawakens his Mangekyo Sharingan. Narupug 16:28, 23 August 2008 (UTC)narupug Here's an idea: Kakashi discovers the secret of the Mangekyo Sharingan from the Uchiha meetingplace. He then asks a powerful genjutsu user like Yakumo (yes I know she's filler-only) or Kurenai to cast a genjutsu on him involving either reruns of the deaths of his friends/family or a situation where Obito attacks him and he is forced to kill his best friend. Likely this would be combined w/ a memory-block jutsu on the last several years (i.e. before he has the Sharingan, Obito dies, etc.)for its full traumatic effect. Once the MS is released, the memory-block is as well, and et voila. Why is everyone stuck on Obito. How about this: during the break he somehow met with Rin and could have witnessed her death. Like everyone else, i don't know if this is true but i'm just giving my opinion.LightningSasuke 03:42, 10 November 2008 (UTC) 22:38, 4 July 2008 (UTC) July 4 2008 Kakashi with Amaterasu? Many people speculate that Kakashi/Obito is able to use Amaterasu but without the fire. Amaterasu presumably warps objects to another dimension. They say that Kakashi doesn't have the tengu blood to cast black fire. So if he did have that blood, he could have burnt Deidara's right arm as well. What do you think? Of course its only a fan speculation and has nothing to do with my opinion. --Kakashi Namikaze 14:04, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Amaterasu and Kakashi's Dimensional Barrier are two very different techniques, the only thing in common about them is that both are Mangekyo Sharingan doujutso. 189.60.200.72 16:06, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Filler Arcs I think there needs to be an Edit to the Filler Arcs Kakashi Apeard in as he also apears in the Land of Birds Arc (im watching it from the English translation thats why i just found out.). Can someone go over all of the filler arcs (after the land of birds obviously) and find if Kakashi was in more then just those two? Kael Hyun 14:35, 12 May 2008 (UTC) What's his Dimensional Warp Jutsu? I know what it is, per say. I understand that it uses his Mangekyo Sharingan to teleport an area of matter into an alternate dimension, but does anyone maybe have a link to a page, preferably on here, that could tell me all about it? (Or, if you could tell me, just do that.) Thanks. As far as translations go, I think the name of the technique is "Dimensional Barrier". There is no page though. As far as my understanding of the series go, when Kakashi aims the barrier at a target, the immediate vicinity of the target is warped, causing somewhat of dimensional fold or rift, that sucks in everything nearby when Kakashi "fires" the technique. Omnibender 23:22, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah, and he can either target the warped items to a certain location or let it free and warp through time and space into an alternate dimension and reality, systematically causing it to implode and revert to its atomatical form. I read it on some random Google site. What I really wanted to know was the name. So, thanks. :D 04:57, 5 July 2008 (UTC) July 4 2008\ It's called Kamui. LapisScarab 01:48, 31 October 2008 (UTC)LapisScarab He can't send it to a specific location, that was never stated. The only thing stated is that he sends whatever he can aim it at to another dimension and that's it. Omnibender 18:26, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :The "Dimensional Barrier" allows the user(in this case Kakashi) to suck up all matter by looking at specific spot. Also he can suck up chakra of any type and any ninjutsu, proof is when he fought against Deidera when he used the chakra explosion and Kakashi sucked it up!Naruto1994 00:49, 8 July 2008 (UTC)Naruto1994 : I know that it is WAY too early to start dumping the Data Book 3 information in here, but teh Dimension Warp technique is named Kamui (confirmed from scanned pages). Further there is information stated that the Amaterasu represents the Light of the Material World and the Tsukiyomi represents the Darkness of the Spiritual World and that the person who masters both shall gain Susano'o. If that's taken to be true as Kakashi only has one eye then he shouldn't be able to execute Tsukiyomi or Susano, and there is no proof that he has them, so they shouldn't be in his technique list. That said Kamui is awesome enough as is.Rayfire 04:47, 6 September 2008 (UTC) elemants why is it when ever i see someone with 3+ elemnts all but main is secondary(fire(main)water(secondary)wind(secondary))it just doesn't make sense. -- Why not? Apart from their main, all their elements are on an equal footing. (Also, not to be grammar nazi, but it literally took a minute to figure out what you meant) 19:38, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Chakra Natures I'm seeing some back and forth editing on the Chakra Natures for Kakashi. Some people are editing in all the chakra natures, and others are saying that he copied chakra natures from other shinobi, which Kakashi said was impossible. So can we get a list of the chakra natures here that can be confirmed by a canon source. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 29, 2008 @ 22:05 (UTC) :In the manga, Kakashi has used the Lightning, Earth, and Water natures. I also happen to know that he used the Fire nature in the anime. As far as I know, he never used Wind nature. --ShounenSuki 22:54, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Just because he used jutsu for those elemental jutsu it don't mean he has those four chakra natures. What if Jaraiya could use Wind,Water,Fire,Earth and Lightning jutsu does it mean he has all chakra types no it don't, Chakra Natures is when your chakra likes a certain element or elements. Hope I helped.--Inferuno Ryuu 23:31, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :I don't think it is impossible to copy a jutsu from a unknown chakra element, just from kekkei genkais. Kakashi has said that a jonin usually knows two elements, which indicate that everyone can learn how to use several of the five original elements, even without a affinity for it. And I don't think that Kakashi has learned how to use four elements, he has just seen some jutsus with his Sharingan and learned how to use them. Jacce 06:35, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :I agree with you a bit, but if he has learned jutsu for those elements why does someone keep saying he has four chakra natures. Now I think chakra natures is when your chakra can do your elements jutsu easier(if that makes sense). I think we should just keep his chakra natures Lightning and Fire.--Inferuno Ryuu 09:55, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::The thing is that we don't know which is his second, although I would guess earth. Fire has only been seen in the anime, and he was using Summoning Technique: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique against Zabuza, suggesting that he is more used to earth then water and fire. Jacce 10:03, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::Everyone has one nature affinity. This is the nature the chakra paper indicates. For Kakashi, that means Lightning. Kakashi also has the Earth and Water natures, since he has shown that he can use those elements. You cannot perform elemental techniques without being able to transform your chakra into that elemental nature. Thus Kakashi has three chakra natures, with an affinity to lightning. :::In the anime, he even has one more: Fire. :::You are mistaking 'nature' for 'affinity'. 'Nature' is the element of your chakra. Your chakra normally doesn't have a nature, unless you change it into one. 'Affinity' is the nature your chakra naturally leans to. Everyone has only one affinity, but can use multiple natures. --ShounenSuki 11:51, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Kakashi has three elments lighting,water,earth thats it fire doesnt count. He never used it in the manga the whole battle didnt count. It was just fill in footage to give a clue or pictures on how the battle when. Now in manga 316 Kakashi states he has more than one. Vague but that what he says he did got in to detail then talking about nature manipulation. So he throught that out there. So logicly since in the anime and manga he uses water,earth, lighting then those are his elements that it. Also you can learn nature manipulation by using sharingun as state sharingun user cannot copy techniques that are unique to another bloodline and the sharingun user must have a body capable of meeting the chakra and physical requirements to do the jutsu. Meaning if sasuke doesn't no how to turn his chakra in to water he can't copy water jutsu. As poerful as sharingun seems it has its limitation :First of all you cannot copy chakra natures, just because he says he has more than on how does it mean he has three. What if Jiraiya or the Yondaime could use a Fire Jutsu Wind,Thunder,Water,Earth that it don't mean they have all the chakra natures. Lastly do you know how to spell, how much mistakes have you made and try make a account as well.--Inferuno Ryuu 19:14, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Also I think is elements should be Thunder and Earth cause against pain he used a a Earth Wall--Inferuno Ryuu 19:16, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :Kakashi has shown he can use three elements. This means he 'has' three chakra natures. Full stop. Lightning is his affinity, his main chakra nature. All other natures are secondary. :Also, yes, if someone is able to use all five elements, that means that person 'has' all five chakra natures. Only one is his or her affinity, though. This is the one the chakra paper indicates. :NB: In the anime kakashi also has the fire nature. :--ShounenSuki 15:39, 7 November 2008 (UTC) status Shouldn't Kakashi be labled "presumed deaceased".Because in the final page of chapter 423 pain flicked that metal ball at Kakashi.Pein also said it wasn't a bunshin(clone).And i also saw what looked like a blood splatter.Do you get it. :/shrug we have to wait until the chapter comes out before making a assumption on deceased and presumed deceased.--TheUltimate3 01:40, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :/I agree, we should wait untill the next chapter comes out to be sure. A lot of the characters have "died" but it turns out to be some trick (though I personally think Kakashi died, for accuracy's sake we should wait). By the way, it was a nail that Pain shot (ouch!). LapisScarab 01:54, 31 October 2008 (UTC)LapisScarab :You're forgetting the last words. Remember, he hasn't used Kamui yet, and there's a lot you can do moments before you think you'll die than you could normally. Even if he just throws the nail off a little, he's bought himself some time. On the other hand, Kakashi may have been doomed the moment he was pointed out as a future Hokage candidate. (I hope not!) 20:01, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :It was only a nail so it is to early to say if he is dead or not and i think he might not have enough chakra to use Kamui but it could cost not as much to use it on a simple nail so I could be wrong on the Kamui part and if he uses that move the nail will collaspe on it self and he would not be hit. 16:10, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :He could be dead because in chapter 424, it says on the "Cusp of death Kakashi makes a dying wish".--Inferuno Ryuu 19:17, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, but that's still an assumption. We try to keep articles free of assumptions and anything current in other words, if something needs to be rewritten after a certain point in time, then the article has been written wrong. We have not confirmed Kakashi's Death with a follow up chapter yet, so we don't put that information in till it's confirmed. "The current status of Kakashi Hatake is currently unknown, as the most current manga left his fate on a cliffhanger." does not belong in the article either. It uses "current", once the next chapter is released this article becomes stale and out of date.: :Rome was not built in a day, neither is a good wiki. There is no reason to rush this information into the article by speculating it or giving the article a state that will become stale when we only need to wait till the next chapter comes out to confirm the information. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Nov 7, 2008 @ 20:18 (UTC) ::Man, why do you guys seem so anxious to see poor Kakashi die?? O.o Anyway, I agree; we should wait and see in the next chapter. It kinda stinks because we have to wait another week, due to the fact that he's working on future chapters. --Ai Raiokachi 02:55, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :Kakashi's death has not been confirmed. I've temporarily protected the page since despite this discussion here going in favor of waiting, people have still been adding the unconfirmed information to the page. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Nov 8, 2008 @ 05:08 (UTC) :I havent edited Kakashi's profile, I havent even been on it.--Inferuno Ryuu 15:50, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :Do you actually think that he is going to die? I mean, he just said his dying wish of seeing Obito and Rin, and saying that he has to die because to save Konoha. Saving Choji on the last minute. Man, I really hope he doesn't die. Maybe the admins should still lock Kakashi from editing until Chapter 425 comes out. Which is probably the next two weeks. Any predictions on what's going to happen on that chapter? --Rasengan888 I changed the fact that he's dead on the page to "Unconfirmed Death" in the chart. Hokagegogeta 03:28, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Can't Kishimoto ever just say "Kakashi died, the end"? I'm still not sure, even based on the latest chapter, if he's dead or not. I'd say unconfirmed sounds reasonable. Ai Raiokachi 00:21, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :Where is Kakashi now, with his father is he dead or in limbo or something?--Inferuno Ryuu 13:09, 22 November 2008 (UTC) When? Could someone tell me when he used Sly Mind Affect Technique? Jacce 17:14, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Kakashis father's status Shouldnt his status be unknown or possibly deceases. because in chapter 245 kakashi looked like he was about 18 or 20 and found his dad.it was said that he commited suicide when kakashi was about 9 to 13 so his dad could still be alive.deathreaper :Chapter 245? What part in the timeline is that? I don't read the manga. I've just been getting annoyed with seeing presumed everywhere on the characters who have only had their history mentioned. I've seen plenty of people putting presumed on characters like Minato Namikaze who have no evidence for being alive. People just add presumed out of pure fan-speculation that he could be alive. It's annoying to see presumed on characters like that just because the series rarely gets around to actually stating that the character is actually dead to shut the unfounded speculations up. Presumed is for characters who actually have a concrete reason that they could be alive, but have not shown up in the series and are presumed deceased. Not for characters who have never shown up living in the series and haven't directly been said died. :If you've got a reasonable citation to why Sakumo may not have died, then presumed could be put back. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Nov 21, 2008 @ 04:34 (UTC) ::In chapter 425 Kakashi is hurt and meets his dad in a different world, while he seams to faint in the real world. In chapter 240 page 18-19 (Kakashi Gaiden) Minato said that Sakumo commited suicide and in a flashback, Kakashi finds his father dead. And I have read chapter 245 and sees nothing about Kakashi's father, it is the begining of part 2 and Naruto returns to the village. So it is safe to say that Sakumo is very much dead. Jacce 06:05, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Infobox People have been abusing Kakashi's infobox to much adding jutsus that do not belong in the Jutsu box there, which is meant to be a trimmed down list, not an extensive list of generic jutsu and jutsu he might have copied using Sharingan. Please request any changes to the infobox on Infobox talk:Kakashi Hatake. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Nov 22, 2008 @ 05:05 (UTC) Kakashi, update needed. Previously mentioned, although misguided, was the comment on Kakashi's current status. In these situations the status should never be "possibly deceased". If you do not know the status, then the individual's status is "Unknown"...There should be no exceptions, especially none surrounded by facts. When we know Kakashi is dead, you can post he is deceased. If you do not have concrete evidence confirming an update, delete & correct. This whole site needs to have this message posted on every page. In addition to this, I would like to add that the article should be written in present tense rather than past as his death has not been confirmed. By this I mean "is" instead of "was", etc. Miraitrunks766 14:15, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :No, articles should never be written in present tense. Our MoS is to write all' articles in past-tense. So the article should not be written in present tense. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 14, 2008 @ 23:56 (UTC) :: I didn't really explain myself properly, sorry. It's just the original beginning sentence of the article stated "Kakashi was a Konohagakure Jounin..." when, considering his death is unconfirmed, it should actually read "Kakashi is a ...". I just meant stuff like that, not rewriting it all in present tense such as "walking" instead of "walked". Forgive me for the confusion. Miraitrunks766 07:31, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::Hmm, perhaps the MoS discussion should list out what sections should use what tense. Part in the Story is always past tense, though, I believe we actually use present-tense in the aggregated sections. :::However, the general idea is that all sections of the same type should retain the same tense, no matter who the character is. We try to write the wiki in a way that applies to all readers, not just those that have gotten past a certain point, so no matter what point in time someone has died should never effect a decision on how to write the article. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 17, 2008 @ 17:20 (UTC) Wind?!... Is this a joke? I thought game techniques were not added because they aren'nt canon!Paths 16:55, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :Game techniques are not "listed" because we filter out non-canon and common items from the list, otherwise it would be unreasonably large. Game Natures are a different case, see Infobox talk:Kakashi Hatake. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 6, 2008 @ 00:29 (UTC)